Sleepovers & Secrets
by Softballer21
Summary: Ally, Trish, and Ally's cousin, Rosie have a sleepover at Ally's house. It was a simple slumber party, until Austin & Dez come and crash the party
1. Chapter 1 Sleepover

**Ally's** **POV**

After my dad left for his High School Renioun, Rosie and I decide to have a little slumber party with Trish.

Rosie and I got popcorn, chips, pickles, and other snacks. We laid most of the blankets and pillows in the living room. We got out all our scary movies.

I threw on my red tank-top and my black fuzzy pajama pants with cherries on them. Rosie had on a black t-shirt and her camouflage pajama shorts.

The doorbell rang.

I jogged over there and opened it. It was Trish.

" Trish!" I shrieked.

" Hey, Ally," she said. Trish was in her cheetah print pajamas.

She followed me into the living room, where Rosie dropped the final pillow on the ground.

" So what are we gonna do for this sleepover?" asked Trish.

" We're gonna have the best time, Trish," said Rosie. " We're gonna stay up all night, watch scary movies, do makeovers, and other stuff! You know? Old fashion way!"

" Wooo!" We all shouted.

" Now lets get his party starting!" I yelled.

" Hold on," said Trish. " All the guests aren't here yet."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

We all ran to open the door. Austin and Dez appear.

" Austin!" I gasped. " Dez!"

" Yeah, Ally," said Trish. " I invited them. Well, not Dez."


	2. Chapter 2 Boys Crash the Party

" Trish!" I shrieked. " Why did you invite them? Rosie and I aren't suppose to have any boys over."

" Aww, come on, Ally," said Austin. " Dez and I are only gonna be here until midnight!"

" Please, Ally!" begged Dez. Then, he and Austin gave me puppy looks on their faces.

" Oh, okay," I sighed. " Y'all can stay… but just until midnight."

They cheered, then ran into the living room.

" Dez!" Rosie shrieked. She jumped up and kissed him on the lips.

Yeah, I know. Dez and Rosie were together. When Rosie first moved here from Albuquerque, Austin and Dez both liked her, but Dez won the prize. We are still wondering how Dez got Rosie.

After they arrived, we ordered pizza and watched scary movies.

Austin and I were on the floor, while Dez and Rosie sat on the couch.

" Wow," whispered Austin. " This movie really is scary."

" I told you," said Dez.

" Come on, guys," I said. " It's not that scary."

Then, we saw the killer throw his ax at the girl. I shrieked, " Okay. I'm scared! Hold my hand!"

Rosie grabs onto my hand, then Austin held onto my other hand. Oh, god. Austin's holding my hand.

To be honest, I've developed a little crush on him. Once his hand touched mine, my heart started beating faster and faster.

Suddenly, someone lets out a RAWW!

Dez screams, then popcorn flies everywhere. Then, Dez runs outside.

Rosie, Austin, and I followed him outside. Dez jumped over the fence and landed in our neighbor's backyard. But we heard a splash. He landed in our neighbor's pool.

Suddenly, Trish walks outside laughing.

" That was so funny!" she laughed.

" Trish, that wasn't funny to scare Dez like that," I said.

" Yeah," said Rosie. " Don't scare him like that!"

" Okay," said Trish. " I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Dez's head pops up. He said, " Guys, help me. It's freezing cold."

" Okay, dude. Hang on," said Austin. " Ally, Rosie, give me a boost and I'll get Dez."

Rosie and I lifted Austin up by his feet. He grab onto Dez.

" I got you, buddy," he said to Dez.

I tried to hold for a little while, but they were too heavy.

Suddenly, Dez pulls Austin into the backyard and they both fall into the pool.

Then, the neighbor's dogs begin barking.

Austin and Dez threw themselves over the fence and landed on our backyard.

As they got up, they were soaking wet.

" Are you two okay?" I asked.

" We're fine," answered Austin. " Just really wet."

" I'll go get towels," said Rosie.

When Rosie ran inside to get towels, Trish said, " Okay, I got an awesome idea."

" What is it?" I asked.

" You know Melanie Bachman?"

" That mean girl who called Ally ' chicken legs' and you ' buffalo butt.' "

" Yeah. I say we throw toilet paper all over her house!"

" What?" I asked. " Trish, we'll get in trouble!"

" She and her family aren't even here. They're on vacation! Come on, Ally. She called you chicken legs."

I thought about it. I really hate Melanie Bachman. She's so fake that Barbie's jealous.

" Okay!" I said. " I'm in!"


	3. Chapter 3 My First Bad Thing

Trish, Rosie, and I changed our clothes and jumped into Dez's silver Jeep. Then, we headed to Wal-Mart and bought a whole bunch of toilet paper.

On the road, I said, " Wow! This is gonna be so much fun!"

" Oh, my god, Ally," said Austin, in the passenger seat. " The first time you haven't freaked out about anything we do fun!"

" I know, right?" I said. " This is gonna be awesome!"

Finally, we got to Melanie Bachman's house. There were no cars and no lights on.

When we got out of the Jeep, Rosie said, " Okay, guys. Let's toilet this house!"

We all threw toilet paper all over the house and in the trees. It took us nearly an hour to covered this house in toilet paper, but it was worth it.

Also, Dez and Austin bought a few carton of eggs. We threw them all at the house. But then we realized something.

After we were done, we jumped into the jeep and drove off.

" That was awesome!" said Dez.

" We totally showed Melanie Bachman not to mess with Team Austin!" I yelled.

We all cheered.

Then, we stopped at the park and ran to the playground.

We all played on the swings, the seesaws, slides, and monkey bars.

As Trish slides down the slide, she says, " Wheeeee!"

Austin and I were on the swings. We then jumped off the swings and landed on the sand.

Austin falls on his back, then I laid on top of him. We started laughing.

But when we stop, our jaws dropped and we stared into each other's eyes.

" Ooohh!" shrieked Rosie. " Ally and Austin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-S-S-S-S-I-N-G!"

" That's too many S's for kissing, Rose," said Trish.

" Not when they kissing for a long time!"

We all laughed, then I got off of Austin.

" So what should we do now?" asked Austin.

" Ooh," said Trish. " Let's go dancing!"

" Yeah," said Rosie. " Dez, I really wanna see you dance! I bet you look like a spider on a hot plate!"

" Oh, let's go to JJ's Smash House!" I suggested. " I heard it's the hottest club in Miami!"

Austin looks at me and says, " I'm in." He looks at Dez, Trish, and Rosie, and asks, " You guys in?"

" Yeah!" They all said.

We ran into Dez's jeep and headed to JJ's Smash House.

**Just wait for the next chapter tommorrow. They all party and get drunk!**


	4. Chapter 4 JJ's Smash House

So we all headed to JJ's Smash House.

" How do I look?" asked Trish.

" Awesome!" Rosie and I said.

" How do I look?" aske Rosie.

" Incredible!" Trish and I said.

" Now how do I look?" I asked.

" Hold on, Alls," said Rosie.

She grabs my ponytail and takes out the rubberband. Trish and Rosie fluffed my hair up. Then, Trish put on my lips Cherry Red lipstick.

" So how do I look now?" I asked.

" Hot!" they both said. We all started laughing.

Finally, we made it to JJ's Smash House.

Once we got in, the place was packed. There was a bar, a DJ, and a bunch of people dancing all around.

" So… wanna dance?" Austin asked me.

" Sure!" I shouted.

All of us danced the night away. But after we danced, we got a few shots of tequila.

I never drank before in my life. The closest thing to alcohol I ever had was two glasses of wine from my aunt's wedding last month.

This was the coolest night ever. I danced with some friends I made at the club, Zane and Donny.

" Go, Ally! Go, Ally!" said Donny.

When I stopped dancing, I sat on one of the tables where Rosie, Trish, and Dez were drinking the cocktails they ordered.

I sat down drunk out of my skull. I said, " Guys… I am so glad we're here!"

" Yeah!" said Trish. " You were right, Ally! This is the hottest club ever."

" Dez," said Rosie. " What will it take for you to go buy a bottle of hooch, take me to a hotel, and have your way with me?"

Then, we all started laughing. Trish snickered, " Yeah, Dez. What will it take?"

" Hey, you know we should probably get out of here," said Rosie. " It's getting pretty late."

" Yeah, it is," I said. " I'll go get Austin!"

I jumped off the chair and ran to find Austin.

My eyes searched for him. Finally, I found him… next to the bar, talking to some girl.

The mulitples Austin has flirted with some girls, I was able to keep myself under control. But this time was different. This girl was really pretty. All the alcohol I have drank suddenly took control.

I immediately pushed people out of the way and headed towards Austin. When I got to them, I yelled at the girl, " Hey, back off!"

" Excuse me?" The girl asked.

" You heard me."

" Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked.

" Shhhh. Shhhh." I said to Austin. Then, I looked back at the girl and said, " Now listen, girly! No one flirts with my man!"

" Your man?" She asked. " Austin, what is she talking about?"

" Monique, she's just my friend," he said to me. " She's had a lot of drinks."

" Drinks. Shminks." I said. " You want him, you're gonna have to go through me, bitch!"

" Bitch?" Monique shrieked. " Oh, hell no!"

" Oh, hell yeah!" I said.

" You mess with the wrong one!"

" Bring it on!"

Suddenly, people surrounded us, then Monique threw the first punch. She hit me in the nose.

I fell to the ground, holding onto my bloody nose. Two people pulled me back up. It was Austin and Trish.

" Ally, come on," said Trish. " We gotta get out of here!"

" I ain't finish with her!" I said.

I ran and punched Monique numerous times. Then, kicked her. She goes flying onto a table, knocked out cold.

My arms flew up in the air and everyone cheered for me.

Austin says, " Okay. Lets go!"

Suddenly, he lifts me up by my waist and throws me on top of his shoulder. Then, we left the club.

We ended up on the side of the building. Austin puts me down and says, " Ally, that was awesome!"

" Yeah, Alls," yelled Rosie. " That was like the coolest thing you've ever done!"

" I think we should leave now," said Trish.

" Hey, where's Dez?" asked Rosie.

Suddenly, Dez comes, with zebra print pants on.

" Dez, where did you get those pants from?" I asked.

" Some guy liked my pants so much that we decided to trade," he answered.

" Okay?" I said.

" Alright! Let's go!"

" Wait, Dez!" said Rosie. " You were drinking! I don't think you should drive. "

" Rose, it's okay. I barely had two shots and I barely drank my cocktail."

" Are you sure?"

Well, he wasn't walking funny like the rest of us. He looks a little fine.

" Yes, I'm sure."

So Dez drove us back home. He was a little shaky on the road, but he wasn't fully drunk.


	5. Chapter 5 Back at Home

When we got back, we all got really hungry.

For some reason, we took out all the food in the fridge. We ate mostly everything. The ham, the cheese, pretzels, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, hot dogs, chili, cereal, and chips.

Then, we all ran outside to jump on the trampoline.

While jumping on the trampoline, we sprayed each other with silly string.

After that, we went back inside to the living room. We had food all over our clothes and silly strings.

" What should we do now?" asked Rosie.

" Oh, let's give the boys makeovers!" said Rosie.

" What?" asked Austin. " No way!"

After we begged and begged and begged, they finally let us.

Rosie and I put makeup on Austin's face, while Trish painted Dez's fingernails.

We put purple eye shadow, little pink blush, cherry red lipstick, and waterproof mascara on Austin. Trish put red nail polish on Dez's fingernails.

After we were done, we bursted out laughing.

" Wow, Austin," Rosie snickered. "You make a really pretty girl!"

He grabbed a mirror and said, " Not funny! Now get it off."

" Okay," I said seriously. " Just close your eyes so we can get the eye shadow off."

When Austin closed his eyes, I had Dez sat next to him. I pulled out my phone to take a picture.

" Open your eyes," said Rosie.

The moment Austin opened his eyes, I snapped the photo.

We checked the photo. Austin's eyes were wide and he frowned. Dez was smiling and showing off his nails.

" Very funny," said Austin. " Now get it off."

So we wiped the makeup off of Austin's face. Then, for no apparent reason, we made a video of us singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls in fast motion.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,

If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,

we got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

and as for me you'll see,

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,

you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover!


	6. Chapter 6 The Unexpected

After that, we started dancing for an unknown reason.

We were all doing the Electric Slide, ChaCha Slide, and other dances. At one point, Dez did the worm.

Finally after all that, Trish, Dez, and Rosie fell asleep in the living room.

" Wow," I said. " This was the greatest night ever!"

" Yeah," said Austin. " Ally, tonight there was a side of you that I never even knew existed."

" That was just the wild side of me. Did you like that me more better than the actual me?"

" Of course not. Wild or not you're still the Ally we all know and love."

" Thanks."

" Hey, you know I always wanted to get my ear pierced."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Can you pierce it?"

" Yeah! Let me get a needle."

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a needle from the draw. Then, I ran back to the living room to pierce Austin's ear. I took off one of my little earrings to put on Austin.

" Okay. Ready?" I said.

" Yeah, I'm ready," he said.

I counted in my thoughts. 1. 2. 3. Then, I plunged the needle in Austin's ear.

He screamed, " Awww! Get it out! God, it hurt!"

I tried to pull it out, but it won't. I said, " It's stuck!"

" Pull harder!"

I pulled harder and harder. Finally, it came out. Then, I grabbed my earring and put it in Austin's ear.

" Okay!" I said. " All done."

" Howdoes it look?" He asked. Austin shifts his head sideways and shows me his ear. It was covered in blood.

" Great!" I lied.

Suddenly, we walked to my room. We laid in my bed.

" Good night," I whispered.

" Nitey night," Austin whispered. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

I giggled. Austin whispered, " Hey, Ally."

" Mmm."

" Remember when we first?"

" Yeah. For no apparent reason, you started playing the drums with corn dogs."

" Yeah, I know. I can never forget that day."

" Forget? Why?"

" Cause that's when I met you."

" Really?"

" Yeah. I didn't just steal your song to become famous. I stole it so I could see you again."

Oh, my god. Does he like me?

" Good thing you stole that song."

I flipped over my other side. I stared into Austin's eyes. His dark brown eyes made it hard to resist. Suddenly, I kissed him.

His arms were around my waist, while my hand wrapped around his neck.

This was the greatest moment ever. I never wanted it to end, but I think Austin won't kiss back. But the thing that I didn't expect happened.

He was kissing me back. We didn't stop. We kept kissing for a long time.

When we finally stopped, I drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Next Morning

Darkness was all I can see. Nothing else. Pitch black.

My eyes shot open.

The sun was shining. I looked and found Austin right next to me. He was in his red t-shirt and black boxers, and his arms were wrapped around me still. Also, he kind of slobbers in his sleep. Gross.

I carefully tapped his shoulder and whsipered, " Austin! Austin, wake up!"

He woke up. Austin said, " Oh, Ally. Hey, sorry."

" What time is it?"

Austin grabbed his phone and said, " Holy crap! It's 7 AM! My parents are gonna kill me!"

He jumped out of bed. Then, grabbed his pants and black leather jacket. Suddenly, he ran out of my bedroom.

I followed him into the living room. Trish was asleep on the recliner, when Dez was asleep on the big couch with Rosie in his arms.

Austin tells him, " Dez! Wake up, dude!"

" Five more minutes, Mom!" Dez responded. " Please!"

" It's 7 AM."

Austin yanked Dez off the couch and they both ran out the door. Before Austin left, he said to me, "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay!"

" It's okay," I said.

Then, Austin grabbed me the waist and kissed me. After he pulled me out of the kiss, he whispers, " I won't ever forget this night."

I smiled at him. He lets me go and says, " See you later. Bye."

He slams the door and leaves. I walked into the living room, to go back to sleep on the floor.

Rosie woke up. Her eyes were half shot. Her hair was all over her face and she had a half eaten doughnut hanging on her shirt. She asked, " Ally, what time is it?"

" 7 AM," I answered.

" Holy crap. Where's Dez?"

" He and Austin just left."

" Why is your lipstick all over your mouth?"

" Oh… I-I….I…"

" Wait. Ally! You and Austin were making out, were y'all?"

" Umm… maybe."

" Oohhh!"

I grabbed a pillow and threw at her. " Shut up. Go to sleep."

" Okay, Mom!"

An hour later, Trish went home. The place was a mess. There was food everywhere. Also, silly string, clothes, shoes, and other things. Luckily, Rosie and I cleaned it all up just before my dad got home.

He didn't suspect a…

" Ally!" commanded Dad. " Rosie! You two get over here right now!"

What? How did he figure it out?

Rosie and I ran into the kitchen. Dad was in there with an angry look on his face.

" Yeah, Dad," I said.

" What did you two do at your little sleepover last night?" He asked.

" What are you talking about, Uncle Lester," said Rosie. " Ally, Trish, and I were just hanging out here. That's it. By the way, you look like you're gonna bald. Do you mind if I started calling you Uncle Fester?"

I snickered, until my dad gave me a furious look.

" Oh, really," he said. " Well, can you explain this?"

He turns on the TV. It was the news.

The new reporter woman said, "Last night, Internet sensation, Austin Moon and his friends were partying all over Miami. They were spotted throwing toilet paper and eggs at a house. Then, they were at JJ's Smash House, until Austin's partner and songwriter, Ally Dawson was in a fight."

Dad turns off the TV. He looks at the both of us. " I am very disappointed at the both of you. Especially you, Ally. I expect more from you."

" Why not me?" asked Rosie.

" I expect at least fixing your eyebrows, Rose," he said. " Now listen you two. You broke some rules here. I said no leaving the house and no boys over. For that, you two are grounded for two weeks. No phone, no computer, no going out, and Ally, no reading for you."

Really? That sucks.

" Now go to your rooms," he said.

I walked to my room. Then, fell on my back on the bed. My phone ranged.

I grabbed it and it was a text message from Austin.

_Hey, he texted._

_Hey, I replied._

_Dija c the news?_

_Yep u_

_My parents saw it. I'm grounded 4 a month_

_Rosie & I r grounded 4 2 weeks_

_Well after this month, u wanna idk hang out? Like at the movies?_

_With Trish, rose, & Dez?_

_No jst us 2 _

_Kk_

_Great_

_Can't wait_

After I sent that, I dropped my phone on my chest. Suddenly, my heart beated really fast. I smiled. This was the best night ever. Then my phone vibrated again.

_Oh ally 1 last thing_

_Yeah_

_When did I get my ear pierced?_

_Oh yeah we were drunk u asked me 2 pierce ur ear it is bad?_

_Nope I like it_


End file.
